Giggling
by Sickofseconds
Summary: Harry hears some odd giggling during the night. And it’s not Ron, or him, for that matter. HarryRon, FredGeorge. WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH. Please, read and review! Rated for content.
1. Giggling

Author: Sickofseconds

Rating: Technically, it's only about PG-14, depending on who you are

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. But if I did… Well, let me tell you, Harry Potter would never be the same…

Summary: Harry hears some odd giggling during the night. And it's not Ron, or him, for that matter.

Pairing(s): Harry/Ron, Fred/ George

WARNING: This story contains slash. If you are opposed to it in any way, I would suggest not reading it. Really.

Giggling. I hear giggling, as I lay in Ron's bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering why I'm not asleep. Except I know why I'm not asleep. Because I'm lying in Ron's bed. With Ron. Ron, who is sleeping. Right next to me.

Maybe it's because someone's sharing a bed with him, and he's doing it (or in this cause, _not_ doing it) subconsciously, but for whatever reason, Ron's not snoring. He just sleeps quietly, for the most part, with the occasional shuffling of his feet in the blankets, and he lets out breathy little sighs every now and then. Maybe that's a new form of snoring, I don't know. But even though Ron is comfortable, warm, and quiet, I can't get to sleep.

Maybe it's _too_ quiet, but now, I don't think I'll ever get to sleep.

Which brings us back to the giggling.

It's not me, and one glance at Ron, who has recently decreased the already small space between us, tells me it's not him either. So it has to be Fred and George, in the other bed somewhere to my right.

We wouldn't be sharing a room – I wouldn't be sharing a bed – if not for the fact that the house is full up, and all the cots are being used already. That and the fact that Mrs. Weasley asked if I wouldn't mind sharing, Ron was already okay with it, and I would feel bad if I said no. And Fred and George would be – are now – sharing a room with us.

So here I am, and there they are, and frankly, I'm not so sure those are 'plotting new products' giggles. Especially because one; the twins don't normally giggle, and two; those are not the giggles of _two_, but rather, the giggles of _one_. One. And there are two of them. In the one bed. I stare at the ceiling and try not to think.

"_Fred!_" A hushed squeal. Now they squeal? Oh, god, I wish I knew a curse to make myself deaf right now.

"S-stop! You'll wake them up!" one of the twins giggles out. There is a pause of quiet, during which time I try to match my breathing pattern with Ron's.

After another minute, one of the twins chuckles, instead of giggles, thank god. "Aw, look… Ickle Wonnie and his Hawwy are bweathing together." The other twin snickers. In Ron's bed, I feel my face go red.

There is another pause and then a rustle of blankets, and then the giggles start again. This time, there are two sets, identical and in sync. And I wish I was deaf again, for the images my mind is putting together with those sounds.

But it can't be, because they're _brothers_. They're twins. And, come one, Harry, they're Weasleys! This last thought to myself calms me a bit, and my body relaxes a little. What was I thinking? Until…

"_Fred…_" Obviously George, because why would Fred say his own name? And a whimper. Oh god.

The twins rustle their blankets again, and I think I hear a moan. Oh god. More rustling.

"F-Fred!" Another squeal. Oh god.

My lower body is a traitor! A bloody traitor! And Ron is breathing in my ear (when did he get so close?), and it is not helping.

"George…" A purr. Oh GOD.

Another giggle, and then a little sigh, and a quiet pause. Oh, god. I feel like my body is on fire, and it takes all I have to keep from whimpering. But then…

"Mmm… Lurv you…"

"Huh? Hey! You prat, don't go to sleep!"

"C'n hel' it… Nigh' Fre'…" George slurs out.

Fred sighs, but chuckles. "Fine, be that way. Good night."

"Lurv ya?"

"Yes, 'lurv' you too."

"Mmm… G'night Fred."

"Good night."

………. What? That's it? One of them falls asleep and I'm left here with an aching cock? That's not fair at all. Especially since I can't move without waking up Ron or seeming suspicious to the still awake twin. But I can't sit here, either.

I slide out of bed, and Ron groans, rolling over. I have to pass the twins' bed to get to the door, and I can swear that in the faint light from the window, that I see one the twins looking at me. Grinning at me.

-------------------------------------------------------

Okay, how was that? This is my first fic, so I would appreciate some feedback.

Heehee... I leave you here. What happens next? What were Fred and George doing? One may never know... Or will they? I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chuckling

Author: Sickofseconds

Rating: PG-14

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. But if I did… Well, let me tell you, Harry Potter would never be the same…

Summary: Harry hears some odd giggling during the night. And it's not Ron, or him, for that matter.

Chapter Summary/warnings: Harry gets frustrated, and George is confused.

Pairing(s): Harry/Ron, Fred/George

WARNING: This story contains slash. If you do not like it, you shouldn't read it, so flames would be pointless.

Chapter 2

Fred and George are gone by the time I wake up in the morning. Which brings relief to me. That is, until I realize I'm lying entangled with Ron. He's sleeping half on, half off me. Our legs are entwined together and our faces are mere inches apart, noses just touching. I blush vibrantly.

Suddenly, Ron let's out a groan, and then opens his eyes. I'm frozen in place, but Ron manages to stutter for several moments before thrashing around to free himself, and then he's up and outta there. It's only after he's gone that I can sit up and laugh at the situation. He is so cute sometimes... WAIT. What was _that_?!?!

"Oh! Good morning, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley says cheerily. "You're just in time for breakfast! Come, sit down!"

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley," I say, yawning as I look around for a place to sit. Damn. The only open place is between Hermione and Ron. I sigh and head to the table. "Morning, 'Mione," I say to my bushy-haired friend as I sit down.

"Good morning, Harry," she says. "How did you sleep?"

Fred and George, sitting across from me, pause for a moment to look at me, before going back to devouring their food.

I stare for a moment longer, remembering last night's events, and cough. "Oh, well, you know... All right, I guess..."

"Eat, eat," Mrs. Weasley urges, piling my plate with food.

I glance at Ron, but he blushes and looks away. I sigh. Today is going to be very, _very_ long...

Today, we go swimming. It seems to me like Ron is ignoring me, or trying very hard to avoid me, but Bill and Charlie, who keep getting into very child-like water fights, include me in their games.

For a long time, the twins sit on the grass. They see me stare, and Fred grins, beckoning me over. I pause, suspicious, before swimming over.

"Something you'd like to say to us, Harry?" Fred asks. George looks at him in askance, but Fred smiles and winks at him.

"Not really," I mutter, blushing a little.

"Caught you staring at the table, Harry," Fred purrs. "Like what you see?"

George glances at Fred, as if insulted.

"Of course, you were staring at George too…"

"I was not!" I blurt out, face tomato red.

"Leave him alone, you gits!" Ron yells as he swims over. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Harry."

"Oh-ho-ho! Ickle Ronnie wants Harry all to himself!" Fred teases.

Ron flushes and gives them the finger while guiding me away from them. "Oh, bugger off, Fred!"

I grin, until I hear Fred and George chuckling behind me. "Thanks Ron," I say.

"No problem," Ron says, even though he's still blushing. He really is cute sometimes… ARGH!! I did it again! Today just keeps getting worse and worse!!

------------------------------------------------

I know this is a bad place to leave it, and honestly, it's not my best work, but I wanted to do one of the twin's point of view next, which will explain the last chapter, and the rest of this one.

Tell me what you think! And thanks so much to all the reviewers! I appreciate your thoughts!

-Love Sickofseconds


	3. George

Author: Sickofseconds

Rating: Mature, for MATURE THEMES

Disclaimer: If it were mine, Ginny and Hermione wouldn't stand a chance.

Summary: Harry hears some odd giggling during the night. And it's not Ron, or him, for that matter.

Chapter Summary/warnings: Contains intimate twincest and masturbation. This is your last chance to turn back! What exactly Fred and George were getting up to that night.

Pairing(s): Harry/Ron, Fred/George

Author Note: I'm sorry it's been a little while since the last update, I hope it hasn't been TOO long. I know some of you want the Harry/Ron, but right now, I am laying down the plot. And besides, I can't turn down the Fred/George. It's too tempting. Just wait a little longer! Also, the beginning takes place a little while before Harry wakes up. Yes, he was sleeping at one point! And on we go...

I sigh, for the thousandth time. It's just not fair. Fred and I have to room with Harry and Ron, and there is no _way_ we can fool around with those kiddies in here to hear us! Okay, so they're only two years younger, but still...

"What's up, Georgie?" Fred whispers in my ear.

"Nothing," I sigh out, turning to face my twin. "But it's still early, and I can't sleep..."

"Hmm, then let's get you sleepy," Fred says, leaning forward and capturing my lips. "Ronnie and Harry are asleep already..."

I hum in delight and respond immediately when he licks my bottom lip, opening my mouth for him. It's always more fun when we do this, because neither one of us wants to give up, and we spend most of the time battling for dominance.

I cave eventually, because, you know, it's hard to enjoy yourself when all you do is fight.

"Finally," Fred purrs, and I let out a small laugh, which to me sounds embarrassingly girlish and giggly.

Fred pulls back for a moment. "George, did you just giggle?"

"Maybe," I manage to say, blushing vibrantly. "Why?"

"You're so cute," Fred says, grinning and ducking his head.

"Fred, wha- ah!" I gasp out, as his mouth closes around my neck.

"Yeah?" he whispers, breath tickling my neck. I giggle again. "George, you just --"

"I know!" I interrupt, blushing again. Damn that giggle!

You see, I, George Weasley, have a small problem. Something that differs me from Fred. I am emxtremely, and undeniably... _ticklish_. I mean it. A soft nuzzle against the neck, a brush against my thigh, and I am sent into a fit of hysterical giggles. The thing that gets me the most, however, is when Fred sucks on my earlobe. And he knows it, too. He knows just how to get me.

He's nuzzling my neck again, setting off another set of giggles, while he slowly makes his way up and up, kissing the sensitive skin all the while. The minute I feel the warm, wet lips on my ear, I gasp, then slowly, powered by the sucking sound, the giggling starts, mixed with a moan of pleasure. Tickles as it does, it also gets me very, _very_ aroused. And that's when, as if realizing this fact, Fred's hand snakes down and brushes my thigh.

"_Fred_!" I gasp. But dammit, it sounds like a squeal.

He hums against my ear, and I moan-giggle at the vibration. I can hear the sucking quite loudly in my ear, and really, that just sets me off again.

"S-stop!" I manage. "You'll wake them up!"

Fred lets go right away, and we sit quietly for a minute, listening for the sounds of our little brother and his friend's breathing. We can hear Ron breathing loudly, sighing in his sleep, and Harry, matching him. After a minute of listening, Fred chuckles. "Aw, look," he purrs mockingly. "Ickle Wonnie and his Hawwy are bweathing together..." I snicker. After another minute, just to make sure, Fred goes back to business, rolling me towards him and kissing me.

With in a short time, the attacks on my thighs and neck are becoming too much. My face is flushed from giggling, and I'm a little out of breath. And really, this is all quite unfair. So I used Fred's one weakness againse him. Fred has a super-ticklish spot too: the place right behind his knees. As our legs are entwined at the moment, they are an easy target.

Fred let's out a small gasp of surprise before giggling against my ear, and then we're giggling together. I think he realizes I have had quite enough tickling, because he raises his head to kiss me again.

That's when the grappling starts, the absolute need to get closer than were already are. Our shirts are already off, simplifying things, and we hug and hold each other closely, kissing intensely, all teeth and tongue, and _god_, are we aroused!

Fred's always been the most impatient, and he reaches between us and down my pajama pants first. Did I mention that me and Fred don't like to where underwear with out pants? He strokes me and I whimper out, "_Fred_!" I reach down too, to return the favor, and he sucks in air. Then he strokes my thighs, and I squeal. _Squeal_. Like a girl. God, is that embarrassing, or what?

But it was just a one time thing, and he goes back to touching me. "George," he purrs. His strokes go faster and I bury my face in his shoulder to keep from moaning and whimpering. But at some point, finding myself rather girly this evening, I let out a giggle, and after another minute, I come all over his hand and my pants. I sigh and kiss him, silently thanking him. He always knows just how to make me tired.

I yawn, half-heartedly pumping him, but really, I'm getting tired. I kiss him again. "Mmm... Lurv you," I say groggily.

"Huh?" Fred blinks, as I let go, but I'm too tired to remove my hand from his pants. "Hey!" he protests, when he realizes I'm falling asleep. "You prat, don't go to sleep!"

I feel bad, seeing as how he _did_ get me good, but I just... can't... do anything... "C'n hel' it," I slur. "Nigh' Fre'..."

Fred sighs, but then chuckles. "Great," I hear him mutter to himself. "Wanking alone's no fun..." To me, he says, "Fine, be that way. Good night."

I curl against his side as he rolls on to his back. "Lurv ya?" I ask. I don't even remember what I wanted to say.

"Yes, 'lurv' you too," he says, putting his arm around me, but I think he sounds a little sour.

"Mmm," I agree. "G'night Fred."

"Good night," he whispers, kissing my head. I think I hear footsteps, then I give in to the darkness of the dreamworld.

The next day, we wake earlier than Ron or Harry, who are, to our amusement, completely entertwined with each other. Huh. I've always thought Ronnie had a thing for Harry. I guess maybe I was right. I tell Fred this, and he laughs, agreeing.

We head down for breakfast, and I notice, when Harry comes down, that he looks at us awkwardly. I continue eating, as though I didn't notice, but I can't help but look up, Fred with me, when Hermione asks, "How did you sleep?"

_He heard, he knows_, my subconcious is babbling, but it's best not to draw attention, so I go back to eating, put on the edge when he responds with a cough, "Oh, well, you know, alright, I guess..."

"Eat, eat," Mum urges him, piling food on his plate, and for a time, he is distracted.

"D'you reckon he knows?" I ask Fred as we head down to the lake for a swim.

"I dunno," Fred shrugs, knowing that I'm talking about Harry. "It's possible."

"But he hasn't said anything yet, if he does know," I say, nodding to myself. "So we can only hope he _doesn't_ say anything."

"Yup," Fred says. "What would you do if he did know?" he asks, grabbing my hand in his and swinging them back and forth together.

I smile. We used to do this all the time when we were little. "I don't know," I answer to his question. "I don't think it matters if he doesn't tell anybody before we do. _IF_ we do," I add.

"If we do," Fred repeats in agreeance.

I don't feel like going in the water yet, and neither does Fred, so we sit on the shore together, hands enough to brush against each other occasionally, but not too suspicious to our brothers (and sister) and friends.

Ron is avoiding Harry in the water, and I can only assume that it's because of the morning incident. Harry looks put off by it, but Charlie and Bill are nice enough to realize it and include him. But when they get into _another_ water fight, Harry stares at us. This isn't the first time. He's being doing it for awhile now. And so Fred beckons him over with a finger.

Harry stares, suspicious of my twin's motives, before swimming over cautiously.

"Something you'd like to say to us, Harry?" Fred asks, and I look over at him, to see him grinning. He definitely knows something I don't. But he notices my confusion and smiles at me, winking.

And it's then, through our sort-of twin-kinesis thing that I know that he knows that Harry knows. And then I know that Harry knows.

"Caught you staring at the table, Harry," Fred purrs. "Like what you see?"

I glance over at Fred. What is he up to now? Is he trying to get him to admit to it? And is he trying to imply that he is better looking than me?

But Fred, being Fred, says, "Of course, you were staring at George too..." And I beam inside. He really does know how I feel.

"I was not!" Harry says heatedly, face flushed bright red. I almost laugh, but stop myself. It's... not... nice... But it's so funny...

"Leave him alone, you gits!" Ronnie says as he comes over. Coming to protect him from the big bad twins. He puts a hand on Harry's shoulder, and I see the raven-haired boy turn a new shade of red.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Fred crows, and I can't help it, I have to laugh. "Ickle Ronnie wants Harry all to himself!"

Ron flushes red and gives us the finger, guiding Harry away from us.

Me and Fred chuckle as they go away, and I say quietly to Fred, "I think I was right after all."

"Definitely," Fred agrees.

We sit in silence for a moment after the chuckles die down. Finnaly, I ask, offhandedly, "You knew about Harry?"

Fred sucks in breath, and then says, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" God, I sound injured.

"I wanted to know how you felt about it," Fred says, squeezing my hand. "I didn't want you to panic."

"I wouldn't have panicked," I protest, but I hold tightly onto his hand, and I'm happy he doesn't pull away. Truthfully, I don't know what I would have done. I've never thought about what would happen if someone actually found out.

-------------------------------------------

Okay, so I didn't describe the whole day. But the next chapter will. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for George to hog the spotlight, would it? It's a bit longer than the other chapter, isn't it?

Well, I'll hurry with the next chapter, I promise. Not hurry in a bad way, I hope!

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I was really pleased to get that many! Please, tell me what you think about this one as well!

Love, Sickofseconds


	4. Fred

I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the wait!! I was camping! cries I don't deserve your lovely reviews!!! I love all my readers so much! Thank you all for taking your time to look upon this!

----------------

Author: Sickofseconds

Rating: PG-14

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, sadly. However, I do like to play with them sometimes.

Summary: Harry hears some odd giggling during the night. And it's not Ron, or him, for that matter.

Chapter Summary: Just a short Fred POV chapter. Really, really short.

Pairing(s): Harry/Ron, Fred/George

Notes: Okay, okay, you're all ready for the Harry/Ron, and really, so am I. I keep bugging myself, and I've already started on the next chapter, but I thought I'd give a little to Fred, just for the sake of anticipation.

Wanking alone really isn't any fun.

But yet, I have to, because my tender, _loving_ twin left me alone with a hard-on while he fell asleep! Well, fine! But next time, he's doing me first!

Harry knows our secret now. But that's a whatever, because, who can he tell, really? It's not something that seems to matter all that much.

Me and Georgie, we think Ronnie likes Harry. I wouldn't be surprised, it sure does seem that way. And besides, Harry probably likes him too.

I almost feel sort of bad for not telling George that Harry knew, but he always worries more out of both of us, and I don't like it when he worries. Now he knows, and unless I find something to distract him (Harry and Ron seem like a good choice) soon, he'll probably go off the deep end with worry.

---------------

There! I'm done. I know, it's super short. But Fred doesn't exactly like doing super-long essays and what-not, does he? And so, Ron is next! Yay! I've been really excited to do this part! To all of you who reviewed, thank you! See you soon!

Love, Sickofseconds.


	5. Ron

Author: Sickofseconds

Rating: PG-14

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned everything... But I don't...

Summary: Harry hears some odd giggling during the night. And it's not Ron, or him, for that matter.

Chapter Summary: Ron is a little more than confused, and we find out de Nile isn't only a river in Egypt.

Note: Yay! Ron is finally getting his chance! And look, here the other chapter is, with very little wait.

---------

Last night, I had the most wonderful, yet really confusing dream. It was about Harry. Well, I mean, I was there too of course, but it was about me and Harry _kissing_. Well, it might have been a mistake, don't you think? After all, we _were_ sharing a bed (thanks to Mum, of course) and Fred and George do seem to have weird ways of implanting things into your brain... But admittedly, this is actually not the first time I've had this dream. I've been having it since the beginning of summer. But what am I supposed to tell Harry?

Of course, this morning, waking up, I completely embarrass myself, like the stupid oaf I am. GOD! Since when do I care if I make a fool of myself in front of Harry?!

Well, either way, when I wake up, me and Harry are all curled up, close and cozy. While I'm quite comfortable, I admit I can't help but panic, just in case I freaked Harry out or something, and I run out of there as fast as I can.

"Ron?! Dear, what's wrong?" Mum asks when I come down, redfaced and panting.

Too embarrassed to say, I just shake my head and sit down, murmuring a good morning to everyone around me. Fred and George snicker.

A little while after, Harry comes down too. I look up, and he looks at me, but I feel my face heat up and I look away. He sits between me and Hermione. I surpress the need to sigh happily, at the warm brush against my shoulder. What is wrong with me today?

As I scarf down the food on my plate (it tastes pretty good this morning, considering it's Ginny's) I hear Hermione ask Harry, "How did you sleep?" I immediately start choking on my food, though no one seems to notice.

Harry coughs, and then answers, "Oh, well, you know, alright, I guess..."

I don't know what to make of that, especially since Harry is looking at Fred and George when he says it. Then I go back to eating when Mum takes Harry's attention by piling food high on his plate.

"Eat, eat," she encourages cheerfully.

I look at Harry again, only to find him staring back. I blush and look away. Damn me.

Today, we're swimming down at the lake.

I dive into the water and swim away from Harry as fast as I can, still too uncomfortable to confront him.

He looks a little bummed, I notice, when I steal a glance at him, but what can I do? I just can't talk to him yet. Well, there go Charlie and Bill, to enclude him in their games.

I swim around in circles for awhile, trying hard not think about Harry, all the while thinking about Harry. I mean, I can't fancy him, can I? After all, his is a bloke, and he's my best mate, to boot. And what's so attractive about him, anyway?

He's shorter than I am, isn't he?

But I'm taller than most people, aren't I?

Yeah, but there shouldn't be anything special about that messy black hair, even though I want to run my fingers through it. And those green eyes should scare me, not attract me like a moth to a flame.

ARGH!!!

This is NOT normal!!!

I look over just in time to see Harry talking to Fred and George. This, of course, reeks with foul-play, and I swim over right away, to rescue him before they do or say something upsetting.

I am obviously too late, as Harry is already red in the face when I get there. "Leave him alone, you gits!" I snap, touching his shoulder, ignoring the warm tingle. "Come on, Harry."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Fred smirks, mockingly, and George chuckles. "Ickle Ronniekins wants Harry all to himself!"

I feel my face heat up, so I tighten my grip on Harry and steer him away, giving the twins the finger over my shoulder. "Oh, bugger off, Fred!" I shout back at him.

Harry is grinning, until we both hear Fred and George laughing behind us. "Thanks, Ron," he says, smiling that stupid cute smile.

"No problem," I manage, looking away as my face feels much too hot.

Me and Harry swim together and even join in with Bill and Charlie after that, and the tension seems to melt, at least a little. I know I feel better when I see his smiling face. Especially when it's directed at me.

-----------------------------------

I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to get here!! I was gone camping for a _week_! I know this isn't as long as the other one, but it was cute, and I didn't want to damage it. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! **Don'tLetTheMugglesGetYouDown**, I'm happy that you enjoyed your first Fred/George! I hope it won't be your last!


End file.
